New Shining Senshi
by bellspirit
Summary: There is a new senshi and a new enemy. The Three Lights return, and The new enemy has an aura of stars. What will happen? Who is this enemy? Read and find out!
1. A new friend and a surprise

**Chapter One:**

**A new friend and a big Surprise**

On this windy autumn day, Rielle Noble finds herself in her backyard reading a book. She is a girl you could always find studying, reading, or in a library. She was fairly quiet. She was fourteen years old. She had brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was about shoulder length. She styled it with a side part and held it to the side with a green clip. Today she was sporting a yellow peasant top and blue Capri pants.

"Owwiiieee!" Rielle jerked out of her book and ran towards her house. She quickly ran up a few flights of stairs. She came to a bedroom and opened the door. There on the floor sat her sobbing sister Melanie.

"What happened, Melanie?" Rielle asked. Melanie was Rielle's youngest sister. Rielle also had a another sister and a brother. Her younger sister's name is Karina and her younger brother's name is Charlie. Melanie was eight years old. She had chin length red hair and brown eyes. Today she was wearing her favorite purple floral sun dress.

"I got stung by a bee!" Melanie sobbed.

"It's okay, Mellie, just let me see it," Rielle replied. Mellie was Rielle's nickname for her. She took her sister's arm and looked at the sting. " Just let me go get my tweezers, okay? Just stay here," she commanded. She ran down the hall and down a flight of stairs. She ran into her room, into the bathroom, grabbed her tweezers, and then ran out again. She came back to her sister's room and sat beside her. She picked up her arm again and quickly plucked the stinger out. "There you go. All better!"

"Thanks, Ree!" Melanie replied. Ree was what Melanie called Rielle. "Can I have a Popsicle?"

"You can't have a Popsicle till after dinner, silly!" Rielle replied.

The phone rang, and Rielle picked it up.

"Hello. This is Rielle," she answered.

"Hey Rielle, it's me, Anza," said the voice on the phone. Anza was Rielle's best friend. She was about as tall as she was and she had wavy blonde hair that just came past her shoulders. She had blue green eyes that sometimes changed colors. She wore contacts, but sometimes she wore glasses. One pair was purple and the pair was brown with rhinestones on the edge.

"Hi, Anza," Rielle said. " Why are you calling?"

"Did you know that the Three Lights are back and they are going to be having a concert next weekend?!" Anza practically screamed.

"No way! Three Lights are back? That is so awesome!" Rielle screamed back.

"I know. How great is that?" Anza said.

"Amazingly super great!" Rielle answered.

"Rielle, either get off the phone or stop screaming," Rielle's mother said. Her mom was a tall gorgeous woman. She had long black hair with natural red highlights. And gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Since Rielle knew that she wouldn't stop screaming anytime soon, she told Anza she had to get off the phone. She ran downstairs, (All the way downstairs) and into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Mom, can I go see the Three Lights concert next week?" Rielle asked, " please?" she added.

" I don't know, sweetheart. It depends on whether we are busy or not," answered her mom. "Wait, Three Lights? I've never heard of them."

"You wouldn't have because Anza says that they mysteriously disappeared three years ago. She told me we moved here a month after they disappeared," Rielle explained.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to go. You father will be working that day and I have a meeting to go to." Rielle's father was a doctor and her mother was a scientist. "I don't know who'll get you there if we'll be gone."

"Could Anza's parents drive me?" Rielle asked.

"Anza lives too far away. I wouldn't want her parents wasting gas just to drive all the way here and then go to an even farther away concert," explained her mom.

" Could I ask Haruka and Michiru?" They were her next-door neighbors. They were lesbians and had an adopted daughter named Hotaru. "They told me that they used to know the Three Lights. And they never lie."

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go next-door and ask," replied her mom.

"Okay!" she ran out the front door and sprinted to Haruka and Michiru's house. When she got to the door she rang the doorbell. Setsuna answered the door. Setsuna was Haruka and Michiru's best friend. And Hotaru called her Setsuna-Mama. Even though she is not her adopted mother. She is a tall woman with long black hair with a bun on top. She had strange red eyes. Today, she was wearing a beige cashmere sweater and black trouser pants.

"Why hello Rielle. Have you come to play with Hotaru?" asked Setsuna.

"No, actually I would like to ask Haruka and Michiru a question," Rielle answered.

"Well, they are not here at the moment. May I take a message?" joked Setsuna.

"Sure, but may I come in first?" asked Rielle. Setsuna stepped aside and let Rielle enter the house. She led her to the kitchen.

"What is your message?" asked Setsuna still joking around.

"Do you think that Haruka and Michiru could take me to the Three Lights concert next week?" Rielle asked.

"The Three Lights. O God I've haven't heard that name in a while. I'm sure they'd love to take you. Do you already have tickets?" Setsuna asked.

"Actually, this concert is free to the fans that are still supporting them, even after they were gone. They say our loyalty is paid enough," answered Rielle.

"Did I hear someone say Three Lights?" someone asked. Standing the doorway was Hotaru. She had shiny black hair. It was just above her shoulders by about an inch or two. She had pretty purple eyes. Today she was wearing a black turtleneck, a black mini skirt, and a red barret. She really likes the color black. Sometimes she wears other colors, but not usually. She is almost fifteen. Her birthday is in two weeks, actually. Haruka and Michiru are her adopted parents. Her real mother was scientist, but she died in a lab accident. Her father is still alive, but he kind of went crazy.

" Yeah, they're having a concert next weekend," Rielle answered

"Oh please, Setsuna-mama, may I go?" Hotaru asked.

"You'll have to ask Haruka and Michiru when they get home," answered Setsuna.

"Aren't they at Usagi's house?" asked Hotaru. Rielle has never met Usagi, but she has seen pictures. Usagi is around the age of seventeen. She has long blonde hair that she puts in an odango style. She has the prettiest blue eyes.

" Yes," answered Setsuna.

"May I call them and ask?" Hotaru asked hopefully.

"Sure, Hotaru," answered Setsuna. Hotaru and Rielle ran down the hall to the nearest phone, which was in one of the guest rooms on the first floor. Hotaru picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's home phone. It wasn't until five rings that someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Tsukino Usagi speaking," Usagi introduced herself.

"Hey, Usagi, may I speak to Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Hello, Hotaru! Sure you can! Let me go find them," answered Usagi. She was obviously excited that Hotaru had phoned her. It seemed to her a long time since she had called. Usagi jogged to the TV room where Haruka and Michiru were sitting along with her other friends. "Haruka. Michiru. You have a phone call," said Usagi.

Haruka took the phone out of Usagi's hand and put it on speaker so Michiru could hear it, too. "This is Haruka," she said into the phone.

"And this is Michiru," Michiru added.

"I know who you are, sillies!" Hotaru shouted at them.

"Why hello Hotaru. What do you want?" Michiru asked.

"Rielle came over and wanted to ask you guys if could take her to the Three Lights Concert. And if you could take me, too?" She quickly added the last part before her parents would explode.

"Of course we'll take her to the Three Lights concert," answered Haruka.

"Really? Awesome. For a minute I thought you would explode," explained Hotaru.

"Why would we explode, dear?" Michiru asked.

"Because it's the Three Lights! THREE LIGHTS!" Hotaru screamed at them.

"Three Lights?" someone in the background asked. Hotaru had a feeling that it was Minako. Minako was probably the only person in the group that still remembered and obsessed over the Three Lights. Then Hotaru heard everyone else get worked up and excited. She could hear Ami mumbling about finding her fan club card. Makoto about making a welcome back cake. Rei was doing her spiritual chant to either thank the gods or to stay calm. Hotaru wasn't really sure. But she had a feeling it was to stay calm. Rei was the one who always tried to calm the girls down. She could practically see Chibiusa dancing around while singing, "Three Lights are back! Three Lights are back!"

"I only said I'd drive you there, I'm not staying," Haruka explained. "But I don't trust Usagi and the others to watch over you guys. Someone responsible will have to go."

"I'll stay with them," volunteered Michiru. Haruka eyed her suspiciously.

"I guess that's okay. See you at home, Hotaru," called Haruka.

"Yes, see you, dear!" Michiru called as well.

One week later, Rielle was at Hotaru's house, she, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Haruka were waiting for Michiru to get ready. It always took her forever. She finally walked down the main staircase wearing a simple lavender dress that was just above her knees and a thin black belt at her waist. The sleeves were slightly puffy.

_Even though her attire is simple, I still think it's a little over done for a concert, _Rielle thought.

Rielle looked down at her own clothes. She was wearing a red floral spaghetti strap shirt that flared at the bottom and dark blue jeans. Rielle took the time to look around the room and compare everyone else's attire to Michiru's. Hotaru was wearing a gray mini skirt and a purple tank top. Even when Hotaru wore color, it was mostly purple. Haruka was wearing a sleeveless black and red plaid shirt, and black slacks. Setsuna was wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Not what you would normally wear to a concert, but since Setsuna didn't really have anything other than things you could wear to work, this was probably the best she could do.

"Alright, come on, girls, into the car," Haruka ordered. They all walked out of the house and to Haruka's 5-seater convertible. She turned on the radio. Rielle pulled out her book that she had in her purse. She was sitting in the middle with Setsuna on the right, her hair blowing out behind her, and Hotaru on her left who seemed to be zoning out. It took about twenty minutes to get to the concert.

"We're here!" Hotaru screamed, practically jumping out of her seat. Everyone quickly got out of the car. Haruka hurried them to the stadium. Everyone could tell that she really wanted to get out of this place. They came to the ticket booth where a long line was forming.

"How may I help you?" that ticket man said. He was a man in his late forties with a balding head.

"We would like to see the Three Lights Concert." Haruka told the man.

"How long have you been a fan?" the ticket man asked.

Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Rielle stepped up to the booth.

"Four years," Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru said together.

"Names?" asked the ticket man.

"Tomoe Hotaru," Hotaru replied.

"Kaioh Michiru," replied Michiru.

"Meioh Setsuna," said Setsuna

"And you?" the ticket man directed the question to Rielle.

"I have been a fan for three years," Rielle answered.

"Name?"

"Noble Rielle," she answered. Haruka stepped back up to the booth and the man gave her some tickets. They had Michiru, Hotaru, Rielle, and Setsuna's names on them and how long they had been fans. Also were some pictures of the Three Lights that they could get autographed.

"Look there's Anza!" Rielle called, pointing to her best friend. "Come on Hotaru." Rielle dragged Hotaru over to where Anza stood. After Haruka knew that Rielle and Hotaru would be just fine, she quickly walked to her car and drove away. Anza was wearing her contacts that day. She had on a white laced strapped shirt which was layered under a purple long sleeve v neck shirt and black gauchos.

"Hey, Anza!" Rielle shouted.

"Hi, Rielle. Who's this?" Anza asked.

"Anza, this is my neighbor Hotaru," Rielle introduced. "Hotaru, this is my friend, Anza."

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru," greeted Anza, offering her hand.

"You, too," Hotaru said, taking Anza's hand and shaking it. This time Hotaru was the one to shout out excitedly. "There's Usagi and the others!" She said pointing towards a group of girls. Hotaru, Rielle, and Anza ran towards them. "Rielle, Anza, this is Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Chibiusa." She pointed to each person as she said their name. Usagi had long blonde hair, but today, instead of odango, she had it in a high ponytail. She wore a pink halter top with a white vest over it, and pink pants. Ami had short blue hair that curled in towards her head. She had blue eyes, almost like Usagi's but darker. She wore a blue sweater and a white mini skirt. Rei had long raven hair that went down her back. She had purple eyes like Hotaru. She had a white and red t-shirt and jean shorts. Makoto had Brown hair that was held up in a ponytail. She also wore rose earings, and had green eyes. She was wearing a lime green long sleeved t-shirt, and green pants. Minako had long blonde hair with a red bow, and blue eyes. She wore an orange tank top and orange and blue striped shorts. Chibiusa was the smallest. She had pink pigtails and red eyes. She was wearing a white jacket and pink shorts.

_Chibiusa and Usagi look so much alike. Maybe they're sisters. They're even almost wearing the same thing,_ Rielle thought.

"I think the concert is going to start soon," said Minako excitedly. Her ticket in hand. The ticket that she had was very shiny and had her fan club status number on it. She started running towards the entrance to the stadium. The others followed her. Michiru and Setsuna hurried to catch up with them. The good thing was that they weren't that far back of the line. They were at least the sixth group in line. With Minako in front of everyone, they could all see her jumping up and down with excitement. When it was finally their turn to give the person their tickets, Minako practically shoved the ticket in the guy's face. Then she ran off to go buy some buttons, t-shirts, key chains, etc. They were all finally in the stadium, that they didn't know what to do first. The place was humongous. They were all kinds of things that you could buy, not to mention a raffle for some of the Three Lights' things. They were wigs, microphones, and even the exact same shoes that the Three Lights wore. After about 2 hours of shopping and playing around. The announcer announced that the concert would start in twenty minutes. Everyone began to run towards the huge doors that led to the stage and the mosh pit. Rielle bumped into somebody. When she looked up to say sorry, instead she said, "OMG! Seiya Kou!" Everyone in her group looked up excitedly. Minako ran up to him and gave him a enormous hug. It looked like she was crying with happiness.

"Nice to see you, too, Minako-chan," Seiya managed to say.

"You remembered my name!" Minako screamed with excitement.

"I would never forget it," he said in pain. "You can let go of me now," he said. She did not let go. "Before I suffocate!"

"Oops! Sorry!" She apologized.

"Wow. Everyone's just about here. Well, except for Haruka. But you'd expect that. Hold on. Who are these people?" Seiya asked, gesturing towards Rielle and Anza.

"My name is Rielle, and this is Anza," Rielle introduced herself and Anza to Seiya. "We're Hotaru's friends."

There is much more to this conversation, but to write it all down would take forever. Long Story short, Seiya asked a lot of questions and everyone got invited to hang out back stage.


	2. The Concert and Afterwards

Here's chapter two of New Shining Senshi. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Sera Myu songs Chasing After You and La Moon. I own any character in this story that is not in the Sailor Moon Anime or Manga.

Chapter Two:

The Concert and Afterwards

When everyone was backstage, Minako ran off to find Taiki and Yaten. They could all tell when she found them, her squeal could have been heard from Pluto.

"Really, Minako, you can let go now," said an annoyed Yaten. He walked into the room with Minako tightly holding on to him. When he finally managed to claw her off of him, Taiki walked into the room and it started all over again. Taiki's excuse for her to get off of him was that the concert would be starting in five minutes. Everyone immediately settled down. Fearful that he audience might hear them. Although, Hotaru had a feeling the audience heard Minako's squeals loud and clear. After a few minutes, the crowd went silent and the Three Lights walked onto the stage. The Audience cheered only for a minute until they were interrupted by Seiya speaking into the microphone.

"We would like to thank you for coming to this concert. It's nice to know we still have this many fans. Applause for yourself for being awesome fans," a bunch of cheers erupted in the crowd. Even Usagi and the others were cheering. When it ended, Seiya spoke again. "This first song is a song you've haven't heard from us yet. We were going to play it at our last concert, but you know how that ended. It's called "Chasing After You"." When he finished speaking, the music started. And they began to sing.

**"Chasing After You, pursuing**

**that fragrance of yours**

**No one can steal it**

**That fragrant star**

**Memory is ephemeral**

**Deeply in my heart**

**It's like a stain**

**Incessantly being stirred up.**

**My heart**

**Crazy me!**

**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**

**until the last one glitters out of sight**

**I will continue till I reach you.**

**This I promise earnestly.**

**Shouting for my love!**

**Shouting for your love!**

**Chasing after you**

**Crossing over infinity**

**That fragrance, to search for it.**

**No matter where it's hidden,**

**That fragrance can't be shrouded**

**With these arms**

**I'll embrace you**

**Hold you in my arms**

**Just this makes me**

**Imagine it, wish for it.**

**Look up at the starry night!**

**I send my call out to you.**

**Can't you answer?**

**I have no other way.**

**Wait for me like right now**

**We will surely be reunited.**

**Shouting for my love!**

**Shouting for your love!**

There was a big roar from the audience. They obviously liked the song very much. The whole concert was like this. The Three Lights would play new songs, and the audience really liked them. It was the last song of the concert, and Seiya took the microphone again.

"This last song was written by a friend of mine, and I would like her and her friends to come up here and dance to "La Moon"!"

"I wrote that song!" screamed Minako. Of course everyone knew, everyone except Rielle and Anza, that Minako had written that song. She had sung it for them so many times that it was permanently stuck in their brains. "Come on, guys!" she ran for the stage. Everyone followed her except for Rielle and Anza. "You, too," Minako insisted. So they joined the others on the stage.

"Everyone, this is Aino Minako. She wrote the song. Please give her a round of applause," the audience cheered. "And these are her friends. Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Kaioh Michiru, Meioh Setsuna, Noble Rielle, Satoi Anza, and Tsukino Chibiusa," there was another round of applause. Then the song started. Everyone on stage began dancing a real fast dance.

**The last chance only comes once**

**Don't count on the abandoned dreams**

**Plunge into mystery**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Time is drawn into them**

**To a far away dimension, Fly Away! **

Seiya gave the microphone to Minako to sing the solo.

**When bathing in moonlight, with memories**

**Far or near, maybe we'll know that kind of love**

Minako kept the microphone and Seiya shared with Taiki.

**In order to save love's continuation**

**How many hundreds of millions of light years must we wander?**

**With the same you, we'll repeat this forever.**

**For the future of the stars.**

**I want to make sure of, La Moon.**

**In real time, follow the romance**

**Don't be blinded by the glitter**

**The orbit is about to be warped**

**We need but one thing**

**Just a pure feeling**

**Reach the future, Misty Way! **

**Even parting here is okay**

**Because our next meeting is engraved in our hearts!**

**Contain this thought in a moon-drop**

**I promise to hold onto it.**

**Moon shower pour into our upraised eyes.**

**Please, I beg of you!**

**Please, give us power!**

The Three Lights stopped singing for the solo.

**When showered in moonlight, the memories**

**Far or near, we'll know that love.**

Everyone joined in again.

**In order to search for love's continuation...**

**Will we wander through hundreds of millions of light years?**

**With the same you, we'll repeat this forever... **

**For the future of the constellations**

**I want to make sure of, La Moon!**

The song ended and the audience cheered really loudly. Everyone on stage bowed several times. Seiya let Minako speak into the microphone.

" Konnichiwa, minna! My name is Aino Minako, and I wrote this song. I'm really happy to know that you liked it. I put a lot of effort into this song when I wrote it. Which was about three years ago. I gave it to the Three Lights just before they left, it was to remember me by. And I guess I got more than I wanted. They came back, and they sang my song. And what's even better is that I got to sing it with them. And all my friends got to sing and dance, too. I hope you enjoyed the concert, and come back for future ones," when Minako finished her speech, the audience cheered for a full ten minutes. Things started to settle down when people started leaving. No one could believe the night was really over. But when Ami checked the time, it was eleven o'clock at night! They all decided to go for dinner someplace that was still open. They found a nice restaurant called The Moon Bird. They were the only ones there, so they could talk without people crowding around and asking the Three Lights for autographs. They stayed at the restaurant until one o'clock in the morning. Michiru called Haruka to come pick her, Setsuna, Rielle, and Hotaru up. She arrived in about fifteen minutes. Everyone else got a ride home in the Three Lights' limo. When everyone fell asleep they had happy dreams about the concert. It wasn't until Rei woke up that she realized she had a dream about a new enemy.

Please Review.

Thanks for reading!

BellSpirit!


	3. The New Enemy Revealed

**Here's Chapter Three. I know it doesn't seem like a long time since I put Chapter Two up. But I've been having trouble writing this one. Also, thanks to those who read my little help message. I finally made sense of what this website was telling me. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I really like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Sailor Moon. I own the new enemy and any character in this story that was not in Sailor Moon Anime or Manga.**

Chapter Three:

The New Enemy Revealed

The morning after the concert, Rei called an emergency meeting that would take place later that afternoon. At the moment Makoto and Ami were with Rei at the Hiawaka Temple, getting things ready for the meeting. Ami was researching with Luna. Makoto was in the kitchen making treats for the meeting.

Last night Rei had a dream about an upcoming battle with people that had an aura of stars. She also sensed that a new senshi would be awakened. She could feel the energy drifting around Tokyo, finding the rightful owner. She realized that the owner would not be found unless she was in mortal danger. At that moment Rei could feel someone staring at her. She turned toward the kitchen, but Makoto was still in it. She looked out the window and saw a girl around her age staring at her. Her blonde hair was almost white and it was in a long braid that was about a foot above her ankles. Her eyes were a pretty light blue color. She was wearing a green knee length dress and a black shrug. She only looked at Rei for a second more then she bent down and picked on of the gorgeous lilies and walked away. Rei could barely think about the incident when Makoto walked out of the kitchen and asked Rei to sample her food.

The morning passed quickly for Rei who was still thinking of the mysterious girl. In no time at all did the other senshi start arriving at Rei's place. The outers were the first to arrive. Hotaru walked in first and gave Rei a hug before sitting down at the table and began eating the snacks Makoto had prepared. Setsuna entered next closely followed by Haruka and Michiru. Minutes before the meeting started Minako rushed through the door and a few minutes later Usagi finally arrived, with a few seconds to spare.

Rei put the business of the mysterious girl in the back of her head. She began telling the other senshi about her dream.

"Last night I had a dream about a battle between us and a new enemy. They had the aura of stars among them. I also sense the presence of a senshi that has not made herself known yet," explained Rei.

"I feel the same way, too," said Michiru. "I checked the Deep Aqua Mirror, but I didn't get anything out of it."

"I consulted the fires, but nothing," said Rei in disbelief.

The meeting dragged on and on. They were discussing battle plans, theories, even what the enemy looked like. No one knew how that topic came up. But anyways, the meeting ended when everyone was tired, Hotaru had even fallen asleep, and they ran out of food. Everyone sleepily stood up from the table and walked out of the temple and went home. The next day was a school day and no one wanted to be late. Rei reluctantly stood up and walked over to her room. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. Her dreams revolving around the new enemy that was yet to come.

The next morning she woke up groggily and got dressed for school. She went to a different school than the others. She went to a private Catholic school for girls only. She quietly walked to school that day. Her mind still pondering on her strange feelings. She hadn't even noticed that she had gotten school until she ran strait into a wall. She fell backwards and landed hardly on the concrete. Her best friend Fumina, who had seen her fall, rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?" Fumina asked with worry. Fumina was a very nice girl. She had brown hair that was to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore glasses with little hearts at the edges.

"I'm alright," Rei managed to say. "I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she explained.The walked to class together and sat in their home room seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive. About five minutes later, the teacher walked in. Her name was Sister Marina, and yes, she was a nun, black outfit and everything. She slowly walked into class and stood in the front of the classroom.

"Class, today we have a new student," she said. "Her name is Mori Miyuki. She used to go to Tokyo Catholic High School. Please give her a warm welcome."

In walked the girl, Mori Miyuki. Rei gasped. It was the same girl she had seen yesterday at her temple. The one with the long white hair and the light blue eyes. The girl who had been staring at Rei when she wasn't looking.

"Konnichiwa, minna. I am Mori Miyuki and I am very excited about coming to this school. I have wanted to go here for a very long time, but could never afford it. I hope I will make lots of friends," she said to the class. Rei could tell she would be welcomed into the popular group in no time. Not to say that the popular girls were mean. Rei was even really good friends with them. She and Fumina were almost into the group. But this girl was something new. She was beauty.

_If there were any boys at this school they would be all over her, _thought Rei.

At lunch time, Rei saw that her assumption had been right. Miyuki had already been welcomed into the popular girls' group like they were welcoming an old friend. She and Fumina went to sit with them to get to know Miyuki a bit better.

"So, Miyuki, were there boys at your old school?" one of the girls asked. Her name was Nao. She was the most popular girl in school. She had almost waist length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She had been going to this school all her life, which would explain why Rei was such good friends with her. She was mondo obsessed with boys, which you would expect if you went to an all girls' school.

"Yes, there were a lot of boys at my school. The cutest boys in the city went there," Miyuki explained. She had soft voice. It wasn't too deep and it wasn't too high. She had the perfect sound to her voice. It sounded like a violin playing a beautiful melody. She even had a slight British accent. Rei felt a slight connection to this mysterious girl. It was like she was specifically looking for her.

Did you ever have a boyfriend?" asked another girl, Yuhka. She had black hair that was six inches past her shoulders. She also has brownish skin. She is part Philippino. Her eyes were almost black.

"No, my parents would never allow it. That's why they liked the idea of coming to this school," answered Miyuki. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Fumina and Rei walked back to class while the popular girls continued to ask Miyuki questions.

The rest of the day was mostly boring. Rei and Fumina, trailing the popular girls as they were bombarding Miyuki with questions. When school was over, the popular girls practically followed Miyuki home. Rei walked home with Fumina. They were studying at her house that day.

"Let me change into my priestess clothes!" Rei called to Fumina as they entered the temple. She hurried to her room and got changed. When she came back she found Fumina lying on the floor unconscious.

"O my God, Fumina!" Rei screamed. She knelt down next to her best friend trying to find out what was wrong with her. She grabbed the communicator and called the others. She told them to come to her place as soon as possible.

Rei checked Fumina's pulse. It was faint, but there was still a pulse. She was still breathing. That was a good sign. In no time at all the other Senshi ran through the door. When they saw Fumina on the floor, they immediately knelt down to help Rei in any way they could.

"She has a pulse, and she's still breathing," Rei informed them. "I went to go get changed. When I came back I saw her like this. I didn't hear anything. No scream, no fight, no struggle, nothing."

The others tried all they could to figure out what was wrong. In the end, Luna said that she would stay at the temple and see if she could figure it out.

Rei had a feeling that this incident had something to do with the enemy. She was glad that Luna was staying here. She knew everything about moon legends, past enemies, basically anything that had to do with the Senshi's past lives.

That night, Rei had some trouble getting to sleep. She got up to go consult the fires. She quietly slid open the door, just in case Luna was asleep. She was. Rei sat by the fire and started chanting quietly, as to not wake Luna up.

_Who is this new enemy, and what are they up to,_ Rei thought to the fire. A picture formed in her mind. It was a picture of twelve shining jewels sitting on a golden pillow. Her little vision ended.

"Well, that didn't make any sense," Rei muttered to herself.

"What didn't make any sense?" asked a voice behind Rei. She slowly turned towards the voice. When she was facing the person, she could see that it was a Sailor Senshi. But her fuku was way different. The skirt extended to her knees, and it had long sleeves that were made of see through fabric. The bow was still the same, except there wasn't one on her skirt. This Senshi's skirt and sleeves were white, and her bow was light blue. Her choker was light blue and had a diamond on it. Instead of gloves, she wore gauntlets. They were white and had a thin light blue stripe at the top. Her tiara also had a diamond on it. Her hair was white and it was in a long braid. Her eyes shone like a diamond.

"Who are you," Rei whispered to the stranger.

"I was hoping you would ask that," the stranger said. "I am Sailor Diamond. Soldier of Peace and Serenity! I am here to take your Gem Crystal."

"What's a Gem crystal?" Rei asked, holding her communicator behind her back and letting it listen to the conversation that is being heard by the others.

"A Gem Crystal is a special birthstone that is carried by the Senshi that is born in that month," Sailor Diamond explained. "You see, I need your Gem Crystal to regain my full power. I was once a very strong Senshi. But I lost in the war, and was taken in, along with the other Gem Senshi, by our Ruler. She told us that if we could collect the Gem Crystals, we would regain our powers."

When Diamond was finished with her speech, Rei heard Ami whisper to her that they would be on their way. She decided to transform, and get rid of this enemy.

"**Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"**

Red light flooded the room. In Rei's place stood Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Mars. Soldier of Wisdom and Fire! And I will punish you!" Mars introduced herself, trying to stall till the others got there.

"Oh, I'll punish you," Diamond mumbled. "Inferno Whirlpool!"

A whirlpool of fire sped towards Mars. She dodged it just before it hit the wall.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The attack hit Diamond right on. She was knocked out, but Rei knew that wouldn't last very long. She used this time to wake up Luna who was surprisingly still asleep. When Luna was awake, Rei told her to run and find Usagi and get her here as fast as possible. A few minutes after Luna left, Diamond started coming around.

"I'll definitely do it this time," Diamond mumbled to her self. "Inferno Whirlpool!" This time the attack was stronger so Mars was unable to dodge it. It hit her and she fell to the ground. She couldn't get up because she felt so weak.

"Time for me to take your Gem Crystal!" Diamond shouted with excitement. "Gem Extract!" Diamond's hand was extended towards Rei's chest. Rei could feel something trying to get out of her body. She tried to hold it in. After twenty seconds of mentally fighting with her crystal, it finally came out. She fell back to the floor unconscious. Her transformation faltered. She was half way Mars, half way Rei. Her fuku changed to ribbons and after a few seconds, she changed back to Rei. A diamond floated towards Diamond's hand. She took it and cheered for herself for her accomplishment. "Now all I have to do is give this diamond to Lady Bloodstone."

"You will do no such no such thing with Rei's diamond!" A voiced shouted to Diamond. She turned to see who it was. Standing in the doorway was Eternal Sailor Moon. "How dare you take Rei's precious diamond. That stone allows her to live and move through life. I've had enough of you and your evil. I'm the Soldier of Peace and Justice. Pretty Soldier Senshi Sailor Moon and I will punish you."

"We are here to punish you, too," said a voice behind Sailor Moon. She stepped aside to reveal eight other Senshi.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" said Sailor Mercury. A stream of water went strait for Diamond. She fell against the wall and the diamond slipped from her hand and landed on the floor.

"That's it! Ai, rise!" Diamond shouted. Instantly, Fumina who was still lying unconscious on the floor turned into a youma that looked like bull with diamond horns.

"You were the one who attacked Fumina!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Yes, I had to have a youma just in case I ran into trouble," explained Diamond as she bent down to pick up the diamond. In that second, she disappeared.

"She got away with Rei's diamond!" screamed Makoto with furry.

"I think we should focus on the youma right now. We can deal with Rei later," Ami shouted. "Sailor Moon, do your thing!"

"Right," Sailor Moon answered. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The attack hit the youma. It began to shrink back into Fumina. She was still unconscious. Michiru moved Fumina to the guest bedroom so when she woke up, she wouldn't see all the damage that was made to the room. Everyone destransformed. Usagi knelt beside Rei's unconscious body.

"Ami, what did they do to her?" Usagi asked.

"Judging by her injuries, I'm going to stay she's still alive. She's just stuck in this time. Without her birthstone, she cannot age." Ami explained.

"If she can't age, wouldn't she still be able to move?" Usagi asked.

"Let me rephrase that. She can't change. Her teeth can't get whiter, her hair can't get longer. Her body can't change. To make sure nothing changes, her body froze her energy. It can't make her move. She can't make it move. I think I might be able to communicate with her if I get the right equipment," she explained once again. "Luna, will you help me research? I want to find out who this Sailor Diamond is."

"Sure I'll help you, Ami," Luna replied. She hopped onto Ami's shoulder as she walked to the office. The others stayed where they were, staring at the girl who would never age. At least until they got her Gem Crystal back.

**I'm sorry I killed of Rei, but I have a habbit of killing my favorite characters. I don't know what's wrong with me. If you don't lke my bad habbit, I'd advise you to stop reading. Just to let you know, I am only going to be killing three characters. Rei is one of the three if that makes you feel better.**

**Please Reveiw, and thanks for reading!**

**BellSpirit**


	4. New Senshi in Battle

**Here's chapter four. It took me all night to write. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i don not own Sailor Moon. I own the new enemy and any cahracter in this story that was not in the Sailor Moon Anime or Manga.**

Chapter Four:

New Senshi in Battle

"I got the Gem Crystal, Lady Bloodstone," Diamond told her ruler.

"Good job, Diamond. We are now one step closer to ruling the galaxy," Bloodstone triumphed. "Now we need the rest of the crystals and for Project Gemini to be complete."

"Lady Bloodstone," a voice in the darkness said.

"What would you like, Sailor Sapphire?" Bloodstone asked politely.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Stage 1 of Project Gemini is complete," answered Sapphire.

"Very good, Sapphire. Wait a little while before starting Stage 2," ordered Bloodstone.

"Of course, Lady Bloodstone," said Sapphire as she walked back into the darkness.

In this dream, Rei was still alive and healthy. She was laughing, she smiling, she was changing. No! She was actually changing, into something bad. She reached her hand into my chest and pulled out my Gem Crystal. I lie there unconscious as she runs away with my Gem Stone.

"Ahhhhh!" Michiru screamed as she woke up.

"Is the house on fire?" asked a sleepy Haruka.

"No. I just had a bad dream," explained Michiru.

"Tell me about," Haruka insisted.

"Well, it started with Rei still being alive. I felt like I was seeing her changing. Then she was changing, into one of those bad Senshi. Then she took my Gem Crystal and left me there, frozen in time," Michiru retold her dream.

"It's okay. I don't think that will happen. How could it? I am always by your side and protecting you," replied Haruka. "Now I think we should get dressed for school."

They got out of their beds and walked over to their closets. Took the uniforms and went to the bathrooms. When they came out, they were wearing their school uniforms. Michiru was wearing the female uniform while Haruka was wearing the male uniform. Haruka went down to breakfast while Michiru stayed and did her hair. When she was done, her aqua wavy hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a black head band. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to find that everyone was already sitting down and eating breakfast. When breakfast was over Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru walked out to the car. Haruka always drove her to school. Hotaru went to a public school. They got to wear whatever they wanted. That morning, Hotaru was wearing purple shorts and a purple striped tank top. She ran out of the car, gave Haruka and Michiru a hug, and ran over to her best friend Megumi. Megumi had red hair that was always in two buns. She was wearing a pink and purple dress that just past her knees.

Haruka and Michiru drove away and drove to their own school. When they got there, they got out of the car and walked to their separate classes quietly. Michiru met up with her friend Hikari. She had purple pigtails that extended to her waist. She also had dark purple eyes.

"How are you today, Michiru?" Hikari asked.

"I'm a little sleepy. But other than that, I'm okay," answered Michiru. They walked to class talking about yesterday's pop quiz. When they passed the room before their room, they saw a girl on a ladder fall off the ladder and was hurtling towards the ground. Michiru quickly ran towards her and caught her just before she hit the ground. She was a girl that was a year older than Michiru. She had light blue hair that was in corkscrew curls and aquamarine eyes. She was very pale.

"Thank you for catching me," the girl said. "My name is Akira."

"Nice to meet you, Akira. My name is Michiru," she introduced herself. "And this is Hikari."

"Nice to meet you both."

Michiru and Hikari walked towards their class again. They entered the class room and sat in their normal seats. A boy walked up to Michiru. His name was Ryu. He had a major crush on Michiru. He tried to ask her out every day.

"Hey, Michiru," Ryu said.

"Hello, Ryu," she said.

"Would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow?" Ryu asked hopefully.

Michiru sighed. "I've told you a million times before, Ryu. I'm not interested," she told him.

The teacher walked into class to start another boring day of school just like every single day. At lunch Michiru and Hikari sat under their usual shady tree. Today they were joined by Akira.

"Hello again," Akira greeted.

"Hey," Michiru and Hikari said at the same time. Then Ryu came to join them. This time, Ryu's eyes were glued to Akira. It looked like Ryu was over his crush on Michiru.

"Hello. My name is Ryu," he said to Akira.

"Hi. My name is Akira."

"I was wondering if you would go out with me tomorrow night," he asked.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot," Akira answered.

Ryu walked away from the tree happily. Akira turned back towards Michiru and Hikari.

"That boy seems sweet," Akira remarked.

"He's sweet, but sometimes he can get very annoying," Hikari told her.

"Michiru, may come to your house to get ready for my date?" Akira asked nervously.

"Sure you can. I'll even help you get ready," Michiru answered.

"Michiru is the fashion queen. You should see on free dress days. She's always the best dressed in class," Hikari explained. They exchanged a few more remarks about Ryu and the date. The bell rang and they hurried to class.

The next day after school, Michiru, Hikari, and Akira walked home together. When Akira saw Michiru's house, she was amazed. It was huge. It looked bigger than the Buckingham Palace.

"You live here?" Akira asked with amazement.

"Yes, my step-sister is a race car driver and she plays piano professionally. I paint and play the violin. With the money we earned, we bought this house for our parents. It was always 

their dream to live in a mansion," Michiru explained. Hikari knew she was lying, mostly because she knew that she and Haruka were a couple. She was probably just telling her this lie so the word won't travel around at school.

They walked to the front door. Michiru turned the doorknob. It was locked. She knocked on the door while shouting, "Setsuna! Let me in!" After about a minute, Setsuna finally came to the door. When she opened it she asked Michiru if she had forgotten her key again. Michiru's obvious answer was yes. Michiru told Akira that Setsuna was her older sister. Saying that her mom died and that Haruka's mom and Michiru's dad got married. That was the story that the whole school knew. It was the excuse Michiru gave them when they asked why she Haruka lived together.

They all walked up the stairs to Michiru's room. Seeing as Akira was exactly Michiru's size, she could easily fit into Michiru's clothes.

Michiru went to closet and pulled out a lovely cream colored dress that went past the knees. It had a fake yellow rose on the left shoulder and spaghetti straps. It flared from the waist down. She also took out some white high heel sandals with rhinestones on the straps. She gave the outfit to Akira to try on. When Akira came out of the bathroom, she looked gorgeous.

Next, Michiru took her to the vanity table in the room. First, she straightened Akira's hair. Then, she put on a light peach pink color lipstick on her lips. Next, was gold eye shadow. Then, on her cheeks she put a light pink blush. When Michiru was done, Akira looked like a goddess. And by then, it was almost time for her date. Michiru helped Akira out of the chair and they walked down the staircase together. Hikari, who had been helping Hotaru with her homework, looked at Akira with astonishment. Haruka stared at her with wide eyes. Hotaru gasped. Setsuna just smiled sweetly.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, please," Akira answered with excitement.

They walked out the house and to the car. It only took five minutes to get the restaurant. Michiru drove into the parking lot and let Akira out of the car.

"Call me when you want me to pick you up," Michiru told her.

"Alright, see you then," said Akira as Michiru drove away.

Akira walked slowly to the restaurant. She walked up to host and said, "Ryu?"

The host answered, "Right this way, miss," he led her up the stairs to a private room with an amazing view.

"Hello, Akira," Ryu greeted her.

"Hi, Ryu," Akira said back.

"Wow. You look gorgeous tonight," Ryu complimented.

"Thank you very much, Ry-"she was interrupted when Ryu suddenly kissed her. She entranced by the kiss. It felt so powerful, so full of love. After a few seconds, Akira kissed him back. They stood there for ten minutes until air became an issue.

"You're a wonderful kisser, Ryu," Akira complimented.

"Why thank you, gorgeous woman," he told her.

The rest of the date was like a dream to Akira. They ate dinner and talked. After they finished dinner, they went to the local park. They sat on a bench under a tree and began kissing again. Akira was so entranced that she forgot why she even came on this date. Akira and Ryu were still kissing. She put her hand on his head and slowly moved it to his hair. She stuck her nails into his skin, which electrocuted him. He fell unconscious on the bench. Akira picked up 

her cell phone and called Michiru and told her to pick her up. Akira walked slowly back to the restaurant thinking of the nights' events. When Michiru came Akira quickly got into the car.

"So, how did the date go?" Michiru asked with curiosity.

"It was amazing," replied Akira in a whisper.

The car ride back to Michiru's house was silent. It wasn't until a few minutes that Michiru realized that she needed more gasoline. She pulled into an empty gas station and got out of the car. Akira crept out of the car and over to the gas station bathroom. When she was inside, she took out a bracelet imbedded with aquamarines.

"**Aquamarine Stone Power, Make Up!**" she whispered. A blue light filled the bathroom. She was wearing a fuku like Sailor Diamond except her skirt and sleeves were a dark blue, and her bow and choker were an aqua color. Her brooch and tiara had an aquamarine on them. Her shoes were almost like the ones she was just wearing except they were aqua. She walked back to the parked car where Michiru was still working with the gasoline machine. Sailor Aquamarine took a deep breath.

"Heavenly God Stream!" she shouted. The attack hit Michiru strait in the back which slammed her against the machine. She quickly turned around. When she saw that it was a Senshi just like Sailor Diamond, she took out her transformation wand.

**"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!**" Teal light surrounded Michiru. Then, instead of Michiru, stood Sailor Neptune. "I am Sailor Neptune, soldier of wisdom and the ocean, appearing gracefully!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" The attack hit Aquamarine which sent her flying backwards into the street.

_What's this I feel? There are two aquamarine carrying Senshi? _She thought to herself. She started running towards the energy of the second aquamarine. Sailor Neptune chased her, not quite finished with her battle. Aquamarine ran all the way to Michiru's house and then to the one right next to it. She jumped unto the roof and ran to the backyard. There she spotted the aquamarine holder. It was a girl around the age of fourteen with brown hair and green eyes. She sat there staring at the stars.

"Heavenly God Stream!" She shouted which surprised the young girl. I hit her chest and blew her backwards. She landed on her back, barely an inch away from the edge of the roof. "Gem Extract!" she shouted, her arm extended to the girls chest. The aquamarine came out easily. Sailor Aquamarine turned her back on the girl to admire the precious gem in her hand.

The girl lay their, on the brink of unconsciousness. When a light shone right in front of her. A purple wand with a plum purple star on top appeared before her. She weakly raised her hand and grabbed it. The light made the aquamarine in Sailor Aquamarine's hand go back to the girl. When the aquamarine was back inside her body, the girl yelled, "**Elara Cosmic Moon, Make Up!"** Purple light engulfed the girl. In her place stood a Sailor Senshi. Her skirt and sailor collar where lavender and her bows were plum purple. The brooch was also lavender. Her brooch was plum purple and it had a star on it. Her tiara had a plum purple stone, too. Her shoes were lavender boots with plum purple laces, like Saturn's boots.

"I am Sailor Elara, Protector of Sailor Jupiter. Soldier of Peace and Rain. I will punish you."

"Pounding Hale Freeze!" She extended one hand towards Aquamarine. Out of her hand came pounding hale that knocked Aquamarine off her feet. At that moment, Neptune had finally caught up and saw Aquamarine and Elara battling. She was so distracted by the sight of Sailor Elara, that she wasn't paying attention when Aquamarine attacked her.

"Heavenly God Stream!" The attack had caught Neptune off guard and it blew her backwards. She didn't have enough time to get up.

"Gem Extract!" shouted Aquamarine. Once again, the aquamarine came out easily. Neptune fell almost unconscious.

"I guess I didn't need you after all, Uji," she said to herself. Somewhere else, the youma she had created turned back into Ryu.

Sailor Elara watched in shock as Aquamarine disappeared. When she was gone, Elara rushed over to Neptune to see if she could heal her.

"Gentle Rain Heal!" A light rain fell onto Neptune's skin. Nothing happened. After a few seconds her transformation faded. Now lying there was an almost unconscious Kaioh Michiru!

"Michiru!" Elara whispered. She detransformed to the girl she was before.

"Rielle!" Michiru weakly said before closing her eyes and dropped into unconsciousness.

**Once again, sorry for killing off Michiru. Curse my bad habbit.**

**Rewiew**

**Bell Spirit**


	5. Two Opals

**sorry it took so long to write. Bust and writer's block. Please review and give me suggestions and ideas. Thank you.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Two Opals**

**The Last Death**

It was late at night, probably around midnight when Setsuna heard a knock on the door. She got up thinking that it was probably Michiru, who hadn't come home yet. She sleepily walked down the stairs and to the front door. When she opened it, she saw their neighbor, Rielle standing there, looking very worried.

"Rielle, what are you doing here at this time?" Setsuna asked with a huge yawn.

"I'd thought I'd bring Michiru home," Rielle said slowly.

"Why? Did something happen to her?" Setsuna asked nervously.

"I'm going to say that a lot happened to her. Follow me," Rielle ordered. She walked to the front of the house. Setsuna followed her. They walked back to her house, up the stairs, to her bedroom, and climbed out the window. Then Setsuna saw it, Michiru lying on the roof unconscious.

"I tried to bring her inside, but she was too heavy," Rielle explained. Setsuna just stared at the unconscious body in disbelief.

"I'm going to go get Haruka and Hotaru," Setsuna managed to say. She quickly climbed back through the window and through Rielle's house. A few minutes later, Setsuna came back with Haruka and Hotaru following her.

"What happened to her?" asked Haruka who kneeling by Michiru.

"This person called, what was her name? Oh yeah. Sailor Aquamarine attacked her. She took this crystal thing from her body," Rielle explained.

"Why were they fighting up here?" Setsuna asked, not even caring that Rielle saw Michiru as Sailor Neptune.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Sailor Aquamarine came up here. She actually attacked me first," Rielle explained.

"Attacked you?" Haruka asked. "Sailor Diamond said that the only people that carry Gem Crystals are Sailor Senshi."

"Did I forget to mention that too? I am a Sailor Senshi. Sailor Elara to be exact," Rielle informed them while pulling out her transformation wand.

"You're the new Senshi that Rei was telling us about?" Haruka asked.

"I guess so. I only just got my powers tonight," she explained.

"We're going to have to schedule another meeting tomorrow," said Hotaru. Instead of walking back towards the window, she just jumped off the roof. Everyone else decided to take the window way. Haruka carefully picked Michiru up; cradling her in her arms she jumped over to her roof and climbed through their bedroom window. Haruka gently laid Michiru in her bed.

The next morning, Setsuna called the others, and told them to meet her at the temple. Then she told Hotaru to go to Rielle's house and ask her mother if Rielle could come to her house today and spend the night. When Hotaru came back, Rielle was following her with a suitcase in hand. They all hopped into Haruka's car and they brought Michiru, too so they could keep her safe at the temple. When they reached the temple, they all carried Michiru inside, Haruka held her under her arms; Michiru's head resting on Haruka's chest, Setsuna was holding onto Michiru's waist, Hotaru and Rielle were holding onto her legs. They carried her into the temple and laid on one of the mats in the fire room. They laid her next to Rei.

"What happened to Rei?" Rielle asked.

"The same thing that happened to Michiru," Hotaru told her.

"Why did you bring her here?" Makoto asked she was eyeing Rielle confused.

"I will get to that when everyone is here," Setsuna explained. She looked around and saw that Makoto, Ami, and Minako were the only ones there. A few minutes later, Usagi ran through the door with Chibiusa following her, and then some more minutes later, to Rielle's surprise, the Tree Lights walked into the temple, looking around curiously.

"They're Senshi, too?" Rielle whispered to Hotaru.

"Yeah, they are Senshi from a different galaxy," Hotaru explained.

"The Tree Lights are aliens!" Rielle almost screamed.

"You could say that," Hotaru whispered but was interrupted when Setsuna began to speak to the others.

"As you can see, Michiru was attacked last night and her aquamarine was stolen. Apparently, these evil Senshi mean business. They are stronger than we thought. According to Rielle, it only took a second to get Michiru's aquamarine," Setsuna began.

"So, Rielle's a witness?" asked Minako.

"I'm getting to that," answered Setsuna, "Rielle is the mysterious Senshi that Rei was telling us about. Her powers awoke last night, for she too carries an aquamarine."

Everyone was staring at Rielle. She looked over at Setsuna, she nodded. Setsuna had told Rielle after she had told the others who she was, she could transform.

"**Elara Cosmic Moon Power, Make Up!" **Lavender light filled the temple, and there stood a Sailor Senshi. "I am Sailor Elara, Protector of Sailor Jupiter, Soldier of Wisdom and Rain, and I will punish you!" said Elara.

"Did she just say Jupiter's protector?" Makoto asked confused.

"Yes, I was born on Jupiter's moon Elara. In the past, I served the Jovian princess as her protector. There were a lot of men who would try to challenge the princess to fights; the only men who could fight her were the ones with appointments. If they just came up to her and started a fight, that's where I came in. I was granted with fighting power like the princess, but mine was only to be used in defense," explained Elara.

This meeting lasted for hours, to write it down would be its own book. I'm just going to say that Sailor Elara explained a lot more things. The other Senshi asked her a lot of questions. The meeting ended when everyone got hungry. Since Makoto had not prepared any food, everyone had to go home for lunch.

Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Rielle went back to the house. When they got home it was just past lunch time. After eating lunch, Setsuna had to get to work. She was a scientist also. She took Haruka's keys and drove to work. She worked at the Gauken Omake Science Center. (That is just some random Japanese words that I put together) She worked near the Galaxy Exhibit. She was in the lab that gets the readings from the space probes. When they get enough pictures of a certain object, her job is to make a completed picture of the object. Right now she is working on completing a picture of the star Yanimis. (Just made that up) She had only a little more to complete before she could hang it up in the Galaxy Exhibit. She walked into the museum through the back entrance since this was the closest entrance to her exhibit. She walked into the lab and sat right down at her desk. She opened up her file on the computer and got to work on completing the picture. About an hour later, the picture (which had taken her a month to finish) was done. She walked out of the lab with the picture in her hand. She walked over to the exhibit and to the part that was about stars. She found the designated spot easily and began hanging it up just as a group of students were walking by. The tour guide was someone Setsuna had never seen before, but assumed that she was leading tours somewhere else when Setsuna was here. She was a petite person with orangish-yellow hair that was styled in one big donut bun. Her eyes were black and she wore black glasses. Her skin was a tone darker than fair. As she stopped in the star section, she began telling the group about the exhibit. When she turned her body towards Setsuna, she could see that her name tag read "Ayu".

"In this section, you can see that one of our scientists is hanging up a picture of a new star," she explained to the group. "Why don't you tell us about it?" she directed the question to Setsuna.

"Um… every picture in this section is a star that the space probes have taken. We take all the different pictures of a certain star and put them together to create one image. I just finished putting together Yanimis," concluded Setsuna, gesturing towards the picture she had hung up.

"That was fascinating. Wasn't it, kids?" Ayu asked. "What was your name again?"

"Dr. Meioh Setsuna," answered Setsuna. Then she walked back to the lab. After a few more hours of work, she hung up her lab cot and was packing up to leave. When she walked out, she bumped into Ayu.

"Oh! Gomen!" Ayu stuttered. "Wit, you're that scientist that was in the Star Section."

"Hai. I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" Setsuna asked.

"Actually I moved here two weeks ago. I'm kind of new to Tokyo. Could you go shopping with me? That style here is so different from Copenhagen."

"You're from Denmark?" Setsuna asked.

"Mm-hm," Ayu nodded. They carried on this conversation as they walked to Haruka's car. It only took five minutes to get to the mall. They walked into a store called Hollister Japan. While Ayu was in the dressing room, Setsuna spotted Minako in the store across the hall.

"Hey, Minako," Setsuna said.

"Oh hi, Setsuna! What are you doing here?" Minako asked.

"I'm here with my new co-worker, Ayu. Do you want to meet her," Setsuna asked.

"Ummm. Sure?" Minako answered. Setsuna lead Minako to the store across the hall. They got there just as Ayu stepped out of the dressing room.

"Ayu! I would like you to meet my friend Aino, Minako," Setsuna introduced.

"You're Aino Minako? You sang with the Three Lights?"

"Yep, that's me," Minako answered.

"You have such a great voice and I loved your song," Ayu complemented.

"Thank you," Minako said.

"You should get a record deal or something," Ayu continued.

"Thank you," watch beeps. "I have to go. See you later!" Minako runs out of the store.

**Hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**BellSpirit**


	6. Record Deal Attack

**Finally! Another chapter of New Shining Senshi. It took me so long to think of more ideas. Updat on Moon At Hogwarts: I am half way throgh another chapter, be looking for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Sera Myu song Traditional the Grace**

As a matter of fact, Minako was on her way to a recording when she ran into Setsuna and Ayu. She hurried along the street to the recording studio.

"I'm here!" she announced as she burst through the door.

"Good. We were getting worried," a person said. He was Minako's soon to be manager. His name was Yuuta.

Minako dropped her bag onto a chair stepped into the recording studio.

"Why don't you sing Traditional the Grace first?" Yuuta suggested.

"Okay," Minako replied. Traditional the Grace was her favorite song that she had written. The music started.

**I am not very good at saying goodbye**

**I count all the happy encounters**

**I am the morning in full bloom**

**Your glittering tears transform into a rainbow!**

**Dancing Venus!**

**Loving so impact**

**Angel of Temptation**

**Love! Love! Love! Love!**

**Singing Venus!**

**Thinking so easy**

**Angel of Temptation**

**Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love!**

**Color faraway**

**Traditional the Grace!**

**I am not very good at saying what I want.**

**I count all the throbbing encounters.**

**I stand by my soldiers! **

**I will transform the misty gloom into a rainbow!**

**Glittering Venus!**

**Loving so impact**

**Soldier of seduction**

**Love! Love! Love! Love!**

**Smiling Venus!**

**Thinking so easy**

**Soldier of seduction**

**Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love!**

**Blue Season**

**Traditional the Grace!**

**Love! Love! Love! Love! Love!**

The music ended.

"Good job, Minako!" Yuuta cheered.

A few hours later, Minako was done with recording. She was walking back to her house when she bumped into the girl that was with Setsuna at the mall. Ayu was her name.

"Hey, Minako!" Ayu called.

"Oh, hi, Ayu," Minako answered. "Do you live around here?" Minako asked Ayu.

"Yeah. I live in that house, over there," Ayu answered pointing to the house next to Minako's house.

"I live right next door," Minako explained.

Ayu's face lit up with excitement. "That is so cool. I can't believe I live next to Aino Minako!" Ayu exclaimed.

"What a coincidence," said Minako nervously. Then she walked to her house and went inside.

She sat down on a couch and started watching television. After a few hours she went to make her dinner. While making her dinner, her communicator beeped.

She quickly opened it. The screen had Sailor Pluto on it. "Minna! I'm being attacked. I just knocked her out but that won't hold her for long. Come here straight away!" Pluto yelled.

"Got it!" Minako said.

She ran out the door and down the street.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" She yelled as she ran. As she transformed, little golden rays were all over the place. It took her a few more minutes to get to the place where Pluto and the Senshi were. As she got closer, she could see that the Senshi had orangish hair that was in a huge donut bun. She had an orange skirt and sleeves and a black bow and boots. Her broach was an opal. Her tiara had an opal on it as well.

"Deadly Scream!" Pluto yelled. The Senshi barely dodged it.

"Rainbow Ray Quake!" the Senshi yelled. It hit Pluto and she flew backwards. The Senshi held out her hand.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus shouted. The attack caught the Senshi by surprise and it blew her out of the way.

"Perfect! The other Opal has arrived!" The Senshi said triumphantly. "I am Sailor Opal, and I intend to take two Opals tonight."

"I doubt that!" said a voice. Venus turned around. Behind her, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Saturn were behind her. Down the street, Jupiter, Mercury, and Uranus were running towards them. And a little ways behind, Elara and the Three Lights were panting towards the place, trying to catch up.

"Great. There are more of you? I should get this over quickly," she said. She extended her arm towards Venus. "Gem Extract!" The beam hit Venus's chest.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn yelled as she jumped in front of Venus. The beam faltered then disappeared.

"Curse you!" She shouted to Saturn. "Golden Cage!" Opal yelled. A golden cage formed around all the Senshi except Pluto. Everyone was trapped and there was nothing they could do about it.

Pluto stood up. "Chronos Typhoon!" she yelled. Opal easily dodged it.

"Rainbow Ray Quake!" Opal yelled. It hit Pluto again and blew her backwards. "Time to finish the job! Gem Extract!" She yelled as she extended her arm towards Pluto's chest. The beam pulled her chest forward. She gasped and her head bent back. The birthstone came out and she fell unconscious to the ground. "At least I got one. I'll come back for you later," she said pointing towards Venus. She disappeared and the golden cage vanished. Sailor Saturn ran over to the now unconscious Setsuna.

"Not Setsuna-mama, too! They've already taken Michiru-mama!" Saturn screamed as she detransformed back to little Hotaru. Everyone else detransformed after her.

"It's okay, Hotaru. We'll find a way to defeat these people," Rielle comforted Hotaru.

"I hope so, we can't afford to lose anymore people," Ami informed them all.

**That was the last death. I promise. The Senshi are going to train and become stronger so they can defeat the evil Senshi. Let's hope it works.**

**After I update the new chapter for Moon At Hogwarts I might not update or even write for a while. You may be asking why. A sad event occured at my school yesterday. The mom of one of my friends died. I might put more stuff up in a few weeks or when I feel sure that the family in not in anymore pain.**

**Back to the story! I hoped you liked it. Please review.**

**BellSpirit**


	7. Opal's Atonement

**Yay update! It's been forever since I worked on this story. I must say that my friend luna345 gave me some inspiration. She has a story out about the gemstone senshi as well. You guys should sometime when you're bored. JK! Read if you really truly want to. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do hower own the Gemstone Senshi.**

"From now on, Minako will need protection, and lots of it," Ami was explaining. "We know for sure that she is the next target."

"I don't really need protection. I'll just be on my guard all the time," Minako tried to tell her.

"No, Usagi tried that and it didn't really work," Seiya told her. "I had to come in and help her."

"Shut up!" Usagi said as her face started turning red remembering what happened.

"Fine," Minako finally agreed.

"She can come and stay at my place tonight," Makoto offered. "I have a spare bedroom in my apartment."

"Ooh. Sleepover _and_ yummy food!" Minako exclaimed. "Maybe protection won't be so bad."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minako's communicator rang. She opened it and saw Ami. "Hi Ami-chan, what's up?"

"I think we should have a Senshi meeting," Ami told her.

"Another one? Isn't this like the third one this week?" They had had many meetings that week so as to make sure that that could beat the enemy for sure this time. Minako was still being watched. It had been two weeks since Setsuna had been attacked but everyone kept their guard up. She always either had someone at her house or was sleeping over at someone else's. She just wished she could be alone for a few minutes.

_Now I know how Usagi felt when we were guarding her against Sailor Tin Nyanko, _she thought.

"Okay, I'll be there. It's at the shrine right?" Minako asked. They were always having their meetings at the shrine now because Ami was still trying to find a way to communicate with Rei, Michiru, and Setsuna. She was getting very close. She really did have an IQ of 300.

"Yes. See you," Ami said and turned her communicator off. Minako closed hers. For once she was actually alone. And now that she was alone she was getting kind of scared. She went to grab her coat so she could leave. She walked out her door and ran into Ayu who was attending to her garden.

"Hey Minako," Ayu called. "Wow. For once you don't have any friends over. That's a shocker. Usually your place is packed."

"Yeah well most of them were busy today," Minako told her. She did not want to tell her that she was meeting up with her friends in a few minutes and she had no idea why. Ayu was nice enough.

"Oh, good. Now I can do this!" Ayu yelled and lifted her hand in the air. On her wrist was a bracelet with opals hanging off it.

"**Opal Stone Power, Make Up!"** Orange light surrounded Ayu. When it disappeared, in her place stood Sailor Opal.

"I said I would come back for you! Rainbow Ray Quake!" A ray of many colors hit the ground which caused the concrete to tremble, then the ray bounced up and hit Minako in the chest and she flew backwards. She had her back facing Opal, she quickly opened her communicator. She didn't know who answered or if everyone answered but she yelled, "I'm under attack! Get here now!" She closed the communicator and stood up. She had her Henshin wand in her hand. "**Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!**" Orange light also surrounded Minako. When it died down Sailor Venus stood in her place. "I am the soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. And in the name of my planet Venus, I will punish you!" she shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Opal responded. "Let's just get this over with. Rainbow Ray Quake!"

This time Venus was ready and she quickly dodged it.

"Venus Love me Chain!" The love chain that she had not used in a while appeared before her and wrapped itself around Opal trapping her arms against her body so she could not make another attack. All the other Senshi arrived at this time.

"Good, we aren't too late," Sailor Moon said relieved.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus said to her," Do you think you can heal her?"

"Maybe. Let me try," Sailor Moon answered. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The ray of light hit Sailor Opal. The love chain disappeared. Sailor Opal fell to her knees, her head raised to the sky. A black aura was lifting from her body and dying as it got farther away. Her fuku changed to ribbons and she collapsed appearing back in civilian form.

"I'll bring her to my house and wait till she wakes up. When she does and she feels like talking I put on the communicator so we can learn some things about the gemstone Senshi," Minako explained. Then she went over to Ayu and picked her up the best she could and dragged into her house.

**What did you think? It was short but now like Secret Coven crazy Mary short right? Well it's longer than most of the chaps in that story. Tell me what you think and please review!**

**BellSpirit**

**P.S. I pics of Sailor Diamond, Sailor Aquamarine, and Sailor Opal and my profile. I will be adding the other senshi as the appear in the story.**


End file.
